


Caught

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Snape saw something he wishes he hadn't and discusses it with the headmaster.





	Caught

“I caught him masturbating," Snape said. "And now I cannot stop thinking about it."

Images flashed through Severus’ mind - red hair, flushed cheeks, and rumpled clothes walking out of the prefect’s bath. Flushed form writhing on the floor, straining for release only moments before, while the other tweaked nipples. Moans escaping bitten lips.

He hadn’t been able to walk away from the sight. It was too intriguing, too captivating an experience. He found himself wondering if this was a common occurrence for the prefect.

Dumbledore gave him a sharp look. “Might I suggest using a pensieve, Severus? You wouldn’t want Harry finding out about this - not after the last time. I know that was rather embarrassing.”

Snape glared. “Ah yes, because that solves everything! Just toss the memory in the pensieve. That won’t get Ronald Weasley and that horrific red hair out of my head!”


End file.
